


Scream For Me

by tprillahfiction



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: 5 Times, 5 Times Fic, Aliens Made Them Do It, Attraction, First Time, Hurt!Bones, Hurt!Spock, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Procedures, Sex, five times fic, landing party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8822812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tprillahfiction/pseuds/tprillahfiction
Summary: A five times fic:  Five times Spock or McCoy cried out in pain (in each other’s presence) and one time it was together in ecstasy. Warning: dub con/non con (kissing), violence, description of blast injuries, medical procedures. Originally written for: Spiced Peaches





	

**SCREAM FOR ME (Or 5 Times Spock or McCoy Cried Out in Pain in Each Other's Presence, and 1 Time They Cried Out in Ecstasy)**

 

 **1.**

McCoy was sitting at his desk, charting, when the intercomn whistled. “Kirk to McCoy.”

Jim and Spock were down on Ceti Zeta II, if something happened—He hit the switch: “McCoy here.”

“Bones, we’re beaming up. Spock’s coming directly to sickbay.”

God dammit. Something had happened. “Yes, Captain. McCoy out.”

* 

There was delay of several moments. McCoy began to wonder if he should meet the landing party in the transporter room, when the doors swooshed open. Spock was helped into sickbay by the captain. 

“Over there on that bed,” McCoy said, snapping his fingers, flipping on the monitor. 

“Captain, I can walk unaided,” Spock said. 

“Don’t worry, Spock, I’ll help you,” Kirk replied. 

McCoy noticed Kirk grinning and trying not to laugh as he assisted the Vulcan. “An injury isn’t very damned funny, Jim.”

“Oh, yes it is. This time it is.” 

“Thank you, Captain,” Spock said tightly. Kirk gently pushed the Vulcan onto the diagnostic bed, face down. Spock grimaced with the movement. Kirk smirked. 

“Jim. Thank you. Now, git,” McCoy ordered. 

“Alright. I’ll be on the bridge.” Kirk exited. 

“Well, if Jim’s laughing at ya, you ain’t dying, so that’s a relief,” McCoy muttered. He walked over to Spock, who appeared to be breathing heavily. “What’s the matter?”

Spock sighed. “I had an….” He hesitated.

“A what? What happened?”

“I had a slight accident.”

McCoy glanced up at the telemetry monitor, Spock’s vitals were normal. “Accident? What kind of an accident?”

“I fell.”

“Oh?” McCoy glanced up again. Still nothing amiss on the over-bed telemetry. “Well, you probably just pulled a muscle. You’ll be—”

“No,” Spock interrupted. “I had an _accident_.”

“Spock. You gotta tell me precisely what happened so I can help you.”

Spock sighed into the bed. “I lost my footing and fell…backwards, landing in a spindly bush.”

“What kind of a spindly bush?”

“It is of an unknown variety.”

McCoy sighed. “Let me guess, you got some barbs embedded in your buttocks.” He glanced down at Spock’s gluteus maximus. Didn’t appear to be anything sticking out of the uniform pants. He picked up the type II scanner. Nothing appeared on the read out, no toxins in Spock’s system. “Nothing there. I think you’re fine.”

“I am extremely uncomfortable.”

“What, with the exam?”

“No. Physically.” 

McCoy sighed. “Aright. Lemme take a look. Pull down your pants and underwear.” 

Spock tried to get up from the bed to obey the command but appeared to have difficulty. 

“Wait,” McCoy said. “Just unfasten them, can you do that? I’ll pull them down.” Spock nodded and did so, then lay back down. McCoy gently pulled down the Vulcan’s Starfleet issue trousers and underpants. The Vulcan’s smooth cheeks were covered in tiny barbs. “Ah hah. There they are. Huh.”

“What is it?” Spock murmured from the bed. 

“You don’t have any tears or holes in your pants. They’re so tiny it looks like they went right through the weave. Interesting.”

“I am gratified you find it so. Now, can you please remove them with utmost haste?” 

“Just a minute.” McCoy went over to to a cart and brought it over to the diagnostic bed. He hit the switch on the intercom. “Nurse Chapel to Diagnostic A.”

Spock’s hand shot out and grabbed McCoy’s wrist. “No.”

“Spock, I need to have my nurse assist me.”

“No. Please, Dr. McCoy. I am….” Spock hesitated again and released McCoy’s wrist. “It is not the most…comfortable….”

“Alright, alright.” McCoy sighed then hit the intercom again. “Cancel summons.” 

He wasn’t fast enough, however and Christine Chapel came in anyway. “Doctor I—” McCoy quickly drew a sheet over Spock’s derriere. “Oh….”

“It’s alright, Christine, I can handle this,” McCoy muttered. “Sorry. Called you here for nothing. Have a cup of coffee.”

“Yes, Doctor.” The nurse exited. 

McCoy pulled the sheet off of Spock and donned a magnifiying lens over his right eye. “You, Mr. Spock, have got to be the biggest pain in the ass, you know that? Pardon the pun.” He chuckled as he snapped on a pair of gloves.

“I fail to see the humor in this situation,” Spock huffed. 

“Don’t want Nurse Chapel seeing your bare ass? You do realize that she’s seen more of you when you’ve been out like a light. Who do you think preps you for surgery?”

“What happens when I am unconscious is out of my control and therefore none of my concern.”

McCoy sat down on a stool and turned on the magnification light. He picked up a pair of tweezers. He squinted and pulled out the first barb. 

“Ow,” Spock breathed out. “Ow.”

“Hurt?” McCoy shot the Vulcan with a local anesthetic. “Better?”

“Yes…somewhat…no, it is not…Ow….”

 

**2.**

 

Two days later, McCoy noticed the Vulcan walking rather gingerly down the corridor. McCoy stopped him with a hand on his arm. “What’s the matter with you?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing? My ass. Actually YOUR ass. As in, you’re walking funny.” 

“I assure you, I am fine.”

McCoy dropped his voice down to a whisper and moved closer. “Spock, wait a minute. Pardon me for asking, but I have to. Have you been…you know….”

Spock raised an eyebrow, not following. “What?”

“Y’ know. Have you been…uh….” McCoy motioned. “No, I suppose not, look who I’m asking, for crying out loud.”

“Ah…you mean, have I been engaging in anal sex?” Spock smirked. McCoy’s eyes widened and his cheeks grew red. “Negative.”

“Of course not. I was just making sure you weren’t just sore from…uh…something normal, before I make you submit to a physical exam.” McCoy cleared his throat. “Listen, I’m your doctor, have to ask these personal things, alright? You’re walking like…uh….” 

“Sexual activity is not the cause of my discomfort.” Spock smirked again. McCoy looked away and huffed. 

“Well, let’s find out what is causing it. Come on.” McCoy pulled the Vulcan down the corridor and into sickbay, herding him into a private room. “Take off your pants and underwear and lay face down on the bed.” McCoy flipped on the overhead monitor and with a touch, set it for Spock’s unique vitals. “Maybe I didn’t get all the barbs out? Most likely, since I had to rely on a visual. Somehow those goddamned things wouldn’t show up on the scan.” 

“Perhaps.”

McCoy waited patiently for Spock to remove his clothing and get onto the bed. “How much pain are you in?”

Spock sighed and hesitated. 

“Spock, it’s me, your kindly physician. How much pain are you in? Scale of one to ten?”

Spock breathed out. “Seven.”

Spock tended to underplay his pain levels. Seven for Spock meant an eleven. “How come you didn’t pay me a visit sooner?”

“I thought….” Spock gulped. “The pain would dissipate on its own.”

McCoy studied Spock’s bare buttocks. “I don’t see anything. Hold on.” He picked up the magnification lens, put it on over his right eye, flipping on the light. He examined Spock’s buttocks again. “Nothing here. Spock, spread your legs. I’ll check your testes. That alright?”

“Yes.” 

McCoy went over to the bulkhead, sterilized led his hands and donned a pair of gloves as Spock did so. McCoy sat down on a stool, got behind Spock again, lifted up a testicle. “How about that, huh? I’ve got your ass in my face and I didn’t even have to buy you a drink.” At Spock’s stony silence, he cleared his throat. “Listen, I don’t see anything on your perineum or your testicles or anus or the underside of your penis, Spock. Where is the pain originating from, can you tell me?”

“That area, where you are examining.” 

McCoy picked up the type II scanner and scanned where Spock was pointing. “Well, there’s definitely some inflammation and possible bleeding from the rectum.”

“There is?” Spock said. 

“Scanner’s not picking up the cause, however. Gotta be another barb. It’s most likely worked it’s way up into your rectum.”

“I see.”

“Spock, I’m going to do this as comfortably as possible, but I’m going to have to put a camera up inside you. So I see what I’m doing when I remove the barb. I have to rely on visual.”

“Understood.”

“I’m going to sedate you.”

“No,” Spock said. 

“Spock, it’s going to hurt you. Bad. Local’s not gonna be that affective.” 

“I shall tolerate the pain.”

“Spock, don’t be a martyr. I’ll sedate you for ten minutes, tops. You’ll wake up before you know it.”

“I prefer not to be sedated. I desire to watch the procedure on the monitor.” 

McCoy smiled at that. “Alright, I’d choose the same thing. I like being awake, too, it’s fascinating to watch the monitor. I need a nurse to assist me.” 

“Very well.”

McCoy hit the intercom. “Nurse, bring in Cart II, and scrub up please.”

“Yes, Doctor.”

*

McCoy touched Spock’s back. “Spock, you’re tense. The local will take the edge off, but I need you to completely relax.” 

Spock nodded into the pillow on biobed. 

“Can you see the monitor?” McCoy asked. 

Spock nodded again. 

McCoy lubed up Spock’s rectum, the camera, and his fingers. “Alright, Spock, here we go.”

Spock gasped. 

“Alright, Spock, it’s in. Do you see?”

“Yes,” Spock gritted out.

“Sure you don’t want a general?” 

“I…am…sure….”

“There’s that tiny little bastard,” McCoy murmured. “There’s two of them embedded about three centimeters down. Tweezers, Nurse.” 

Chapel handed them over. McCoy glanced over to see Spock grimacing and grabbing onto the biobed tightly. He looked back at the monitor and pulled out one barb, than the other. “He’s bleeding a little bit,” he murmured to Chapel. “I’ll let it be, and give a thoaximine three hypo. Spock, you okay?”

The Vulcan nodded into his pillow. 

McCoy shifted the camera. Spock gave out a little noise of pain at that. “Sorry, Spock but I have to check the rest of your rectum to see if it’s clear of the barbs,” McCoy said.

Spock nodded. “Do what you must.”

“Spock you sure you don’t want to be sedated?”

“Hmm.” Spock shook his head. 

“Alright, here we go, Spock.” A small sharp cry escaped Spock’s lips before he clamped down on it. “Just breathe, Spock,” McCoy soothed. 

 

 **3.**

 

“Fan out,” Kirk commanded. The entire landing party spread out, phasers drawn. 

“Where is everybody?” Commander Giotto wondered. 

“The attackers appear to have fled the area,” Spock noted. He studied his tri-corder. “No life signs in the vicinity.”

There was something in the air, something that set McCoy’s teeth on edge. Some kind of a metallic odor, but he couldn’t place the origin.

“Too quiet around here,” Kirk said. 

“Indeed,” Spock replied, still glancing down at the tri-corder.

McCoy crept forward with the others, glancing around him as he moved. Suddenly he heard a snap, his foot landed on an object. He froze. “What was that?” 

The landing party spun around at his voice. 

“Spock? Report.”

“Status unchanged, Captain. No life forms in the vicinity.”

“Keep moving forward,” Kirk said. 

As McCoy lifted his foot to step forward, there was an explosion. It propelled him several feet in the air. He summersaulted then landed on the ground in front of Spock. 

“Bones!” Kirk called out. 

Spock reached McCoy first, kneeling down next to him. 

“Bones?” Kirk called out. “Are you alright?”

“Ow!” McCoy yelled as he lay splayed out on the ground in a pool of blood. “Goddammit! Owwww! Son… of a bitch!” 

“The doctor has stepped on a land mine,” Spock said. 

“Oh, Jesus!” Kirk said. “Bones!”

“Ohhh,” McCoy moaned out in response. “Sh…shit.”

“Did he lose a limb?” Kirk asked Spock.

“No…no…no,” McCoy panted out. “Everything’s intact…Boot saved my foot…just got a fuck-ton of shrapnel imbedded into my legs and thighs… and my goddamned ass.” 

Kirk looked around. “We’re in the middle of a fucking mind field. Everybody freeze! Stay where you are! Commander Giotto!”

“Sir!”

“Scan the ground, find out where the rest of the mines are located.”

Giotto did so. “Captain. There are several. Closest one to you, seven mark two. At 10:00.” 

“Landing party, hold your position!” Kirk called back. 

Spock gathered McCoy in his arms and stood up. McCoy grunted with pain. “You’re not gonna… carry me outta here,” McCoy said.

“I am,” Spock replied. 

“Bones,” Kirk said, “we’re going to get you back to the shuttlecraft, just hold on. Spock, can you get out of here?” 

Spock shifted the doctor over onto one arm. “I need to re-calibrate the ti-corder. A moment, Captain.” He reached down, pulled his tri-corder up, balanced it on the doctor’s chest, entered a command. “Done. There is one located six point two seven feet in front of me.”

“Shit…” McCoy said. “That’s close…You nearly…stepped on a mine, yourself…getting to me…the hell’s the matter with you, you damned…Vulcan….”

“Shhhh,” Spock said. “Captain, the doctor is losing a great deal of blood.” 

“Kirk to Enterprise.” There was only static. Kirk shut his communicator. “Get him to the shuttlecraft. If somehow you can contact the ship from there, beam up, immediately.”

“Affirmative.”

*

Utilizing the tricorder, Spock picked his way through the mine field. McCoy moaned softly as Spock walked. 

Finally Spock reached the shuttlecraft. He lay McCoy down on the deck. “You are losing a great deal of blood, Doctor.”

“Tell me something I don’t know, Spock.”

“If I cannot contact the ship, you must tell me how to treat you.”

“Mmm,” McCoy said. 

Spock flipped open his communicator. “Spock to Enterprise.”

“Enterprise, Scott here.”

“Two to beam up. Have Dr. M’Benga standing by in sickbay. Energize.”

McCoy shifted, grunting in obvious pain. “How about that. You got through to the ship. Now you don’t get to play doctor.” 

Spock and McCoy materialized in the transporter room. Spock knelt and gathered McCoy into his arms and stood up in one movement. McCoy cried out sharply as he did so. “My apologies,” Spock said. “I shall try not to jostle you too much.”

Spock carried McCoy out into the corridor, passing several members of crew. He glanced down and noticed McCoy was missing most of his trousers, exposing his genitalia. “So much for your modesty, Doctor.”

McCoy huffed a laugh in spite of the situation. “Hey, you’re funny you know that? Anybody ever claims you don’t have a sense of humor, I’m gonna set them straight…My dick’s intact, that’s a cause for celebration… I don’t mind flashing half the goddamned ship.”

They arrived in sickbay, Spock lay the doctor down on the diagnostic bed, then stood back. M’Benga and a nurse were at the ready. “Stepped on a mine, Doctor?” M’benga asked. 

“Blame Spock,” McCoy quipped, with a small smile as M’Benga shot him with a hypo. 

 

 **4.**

 

Spock studied Dr. McCoy, who was red faced, blinking repeatedly and wearing a glassy eyed expression on his face. Spock then looked over at the captain who met his eyes and struggled against his bonds. 

The alien leader pushed a rifle against Kirk’s head, shoving it hard enough to force the captain’s head back. Spock could not help but react to the sensation when he felt the butt of another rifle shoved against his own ear. 

Spock was aware that he was the only one un-cuffed at present. He did not know why this was. However, since this was so, he might have an advantage. He glanced around him, to the left and right, looking for a way to overpower their bloodthirsty, sadistic aggressors. There was another riffle held up to his eye level, another rifle to the left of him, pointed at him. 

McCoy’s hands were bound behind his back in a similar fashion to Kirk’s. Commander Giotto, also, was bound up but seemingly unharmed, other than a ‘black eye’.

“You, Vulcan,” the alien demanded again. “Kiss him. On the mouth.” The alien pointed at McCoy. “You have been arguing in your cell.” The alien smiled, showing green, broken teeth. The universal translator, confiscated by the aliens, enabled them to understand as the leader spoke or squawked out: “Now, let us see you make amends to your shipmate. I want to see you kiss and make-up. Make love, not war.” The other aliens laughed, a horrific cackling sound. “Like they do in the movies!” More laughter.

“NO!” McCoy yelled out and was clubbed with a metallic baton against the back for his trouble. “Ooof!” He gritted his teeth.

Spock knew the doctor was in severe distress, as the man was still recovering from his shrapnel injury. 

“Leave my men alone!” the captain shouted. “Stop it! It’s me you want, not them! I’m in command!”

The alien clubbed the captain on his back to quiet him. 

One of the alien henchmen clubbed McCoy again as well. “Oof!” The doctor dropped to his knees with the pain. Spock could see the sweat dripping from McCoy’s forehead head as the man scrambled back up, quite difficult to do so with bound hands. Suddenly an alien fist landed on the doctor’s cheek, landing him onto the ground again. McCoy let out a gasp and remained on the ground. 

“Stop this!” Kirk said. The alien clubbed the captain again on the back. 

Two henchmen grabbed McCoy on each arm and roughly pulled him to his feet. They shoved him closer to Spock. “You can’t…you can’t….make him…do this…he’s a Vulcan!” McCoy sputtered out. “You can’t…do this to him. Don’t do this to him!”

McCoy was hit again with the baton, this time in the stomach. He doubled over. After a moment, he stood up. “You can beat the ever living hell outta me, but…you can’t force a Vulcan to kiss somebody…you can’t….” McCoy was clubbed again on the back. He staggered and grunted. 

“Leave him alone!” Kirk screamed out. “You want to watch somebody kissing, you sick fucks, I’ll do it! You want a show? Have ME kiss one of you! Just leave my officers alone!” 

The aliens laughed, but that did not dissuade them. 

“What will happen to the landing party, should I agree to kiss the doctor?” Spock found himself suddenly asking the alien leader. 

“NO!” McCoy yelled out. “Don’t give in to them, Spock! You don’t have to….” The alien henchman punched the doctor in the abdomen. “OW!”

“If you do what we ask of you, we shall let the landing party free, to return to your vessel,” the alien leader replied, almost pleasantly. 

Spock grimaced. “Somehow, I do not believe you.”

“Bullshit,” McCoy sputtered. “Don’t listen to them, Spock.”

“Your other option is death,” the alien leader said. “All of you. Slowly. Your captain first. While your crew watches you perish on the viewscreen. Then we seize your entire ship and exterminate all of you.”

“Can we beam down a female member of the crew for McCoy to kiss?” Kirk asked, obviously attempting a negotiation tactic. 

“Female, what is that?”

“Female. You know…Like us males, only smaller. They have…uhhhh….” Kirk said. 

McCoy shook his head and tried to finish for him: “Females are a different gender, different sex, different sexual organs, different uh…chromosome combination…they have mammary glands. The build of their bodies are different, and…their hair…is…” the doctor lowered his head. “Longer.”

“Ah…you are describing a woman?”

“Yes, a woman,” McCoy breathed out. 

“Hmmm.” The alien leader appeared thoughtful.

“Will a woman suffice?” Kirk asked. “I’ll beam one down. If you agree not to injure her and to let us go if they comply.”

“Hmm,” the alien leader replied. “No.” 

“No?” Kirk said.

“Your doctor does not wish to kiss a woman,” the alien leader said. “Not at this time.”

McCoy’s eyes widened. “How the fuck do you know who I’m willing to kiss? I’ll kiss a woman. Any woman. You have a woman among you? I’ll kiss her! You better let us go, you son of a—”

“No woman, sorry,” the alien leader said. “You, Doctor, must kiss someone of your same gender and from your landing party.”

“Why?” the doctor demanded. 

“I’ll kiss the doctor!” the captain said. He met Spock’s eyes and shrugged.

“Hey!” McCoy said. “How about I kiss the captain? You willing to watch that and let us go?” Spock noted the wild eyes on the doctor, the hint of red blood on the man’s temple. The beads of sweat on his forehead. 

“No,” the alien leader said. “The Vulcan must kiss the doctor.” 

“No, dammit… you don’t understand,” McCoy said. “He’s a Vulcan…he’s not like us…he’s different… He doesn’t do things like that….Vulcans don’t kiss…especially when it’s not…I’ll do whatever you want, but I’m not going to kiss him.”

“The Vulcan and the doctor must kiss or you will all die.”

“NO!” McCoy said. “Let everybody else go, you can torture me to your heart’s content. I’ll stay with you. Let the landing party go. Keep me. Maybe that will entertain you instead.”

“Bones!” Kirk hissed. 

“The Vulcan and the doctor must kiss. I will count to five.”

Spock felt the tip of the riffle against his ear again. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted them doing the same to the captain, Commander Giotto and Dr. McCoy. 

“Five.” 

McCoy stood defiantly. “Take me, you goddamned butchers, let the other’s go—”

“Four.”

Kirk fought against his bonds, two aliens held him back. “Bones!” 

“Three.”

Spock walked forward. Moving closer. The aliens rifles trained on him from several different angles. 

“Two.”

Spock reached the doctor. He reached out, touched the man gently on both sides of his face. “Stop. I will comply with your demand.” Spock’s right hand caressed McCoy’s cheek as it moved down to the chin. McCoy’s eyes fluttered closed. 

Spock leaned in and pressed his lips to McCoy’s. McCoy’s mouth was warm, soft. Spock let his own relax, felt McCoy’s relax as well. The kiss was chaste but rather sensual. Fascinating. 

Spock broke the kiss. McCoy opened his eyes, not focusing, then sagged in Spock’s arms. 

Spock shifted the unconscious doctor over to one arm then reached over to the alien henchman, finding the junction of the neck and shoulder, hoping the nerve pinch would be affective and it was. The alien henchman dropped to the ground. 

In the resultant confusion, the captain managed to overpower his guards, kicking them, breaking his bonds, freeing his hands and seizing control from the alien leader. Commander Giotto grabbed the alien’s rifles and passed one over to the captain. 

Kirk corralled the now wailing aliens into a group. “Give us our equipment.”

“Over there,” the alien leader said. “You won’t hurt us, will you? We were going to let you go free! Honest!”

Kirk frowned at the leader. Giotto handed a phaser and communicator over to the captain who flipped it open. “Kirk to Enterprise.”

“Enterprise, Scott here.”

“Four to beam up. Energize.”

*

They materialized in Transporter Room A. Spock still held on to the unconscious McCoy. 

Kirk glanced over. “Get him to sickbay. Then report to the bridge.” Kirk walked down the steps and exited.

 

*

McCoy roused as soon as Spock laid him down on the biobed. A group of nurses hovered over him. Spock stood, arms folded. Waiting. 

“I’m alright, I’m aright. Stop fussing over me!” McCoy shouted at the nurses, batting at them with his hands. “I’m fine! What the hell happened? I pass out? I’m fine. Leave me the hell alone!” 

McCoy glanced up at Spock and blanched. He blushed, then looked away. 

Satisfied that McCoy was indeed, relatively unharmed, Spock stepped back. A nurse brought a moistened cloth to the cut under the doctor’s eye. 

“OW!” McCoy yelled out. “Dammit! Leave me be, Nurse!” 

Spock shook his head and exited sickbay. 

 

 **5.**

 

The next day, Spock walked in to the officer’s mess. Jim and Dr. McCoy were sat at a table. As Spock got his breakfast from the processor, he could overhear their conversation. 

“Goddamn it, Jim. They were the creepiest aliens we’ve ever encountered so far. Their behavior was something else. And not to be nasty or xenophobic but they looked like…I don't know…walking Earth crocodiles or something.” 

“Like a Gorn?”

“No, more like a—”

“Bones,” Jim said, “you were willing to kiss one of their females instead of Spock? You hate Spock that much?” 

“I don’t hate him, Jim. I just…Well, I was trying to protect him. I mean…can you image what he was going through? Huh? That must of been horrifying to have to kiss me. Vulcans don’t do things like that. I feel…terrible for him. Kissing must have been a horrible violation.”

“True. I’ve never seen him do it willingly.”

“Exactly.” 

At that point, Spock decided to make his presence known. He cleared his throat as he walked up. “Good morning, Gentlemen.”

McCoy looked up, met Spock’s eyes, licked his lips, then blushed and looked away. “Good morning, Mr. Spock.” Spock noted the contusion under the doctor’s eye. 

“Hi, Spock,” Jim said. “Sit down.” 

McCoy suddenly stood up. “I’ll take my leave at this uh…this point. Got work to do.” He nodded, walked away from the table, put the tray into the recycler with a little too much force than was necessary and exited the mess. 

*

That evening, Spock finished his shift. Instead of going to his quarters, he took the lift to Deck Seven. 

He entered the sickbay, walked through the deserted ward to McCoy’s office. 

He found McCoy sat at his desk, a glass full of an amber liquid directly in front of him. A charting program was open on his monitor. McCoy stared at the screen, seemingly in a daze. 

“Good evening, Doctor,” Spock said. 

McCoy jumped. “Goddammit, you startled me.” The doctor met his eyes, then glanced away and grumbled: “What’s the matter with you?”

“Nothing,” Spock said. “How are you feeling, Doctor?”

McCoy threw him an indignant look, an expression Spock had seen many a time, but in this instance it was coupled with sweat beading on the forehead along with flushed cheeks and that bruise under his eye. 

Spock moved closer, resting his buttocks on the desk, his hands on his thighs. McCoy stared a moment then again glanced away. 

“My desk is not for your ass,” McCoy gritted out. “Now, if you do not have a medical complaint, I advise you to git. I’m busy.”

“Busy…imbibing in alcohol.” Spock tilted his head.

“What I do in the privacy of my own office in my off duty hours is none of your goddamned business.”

“You are off duty.”

“Yep.”

“Excellent. Then we are free to have a chat about what occurred yesterday on the planet.”

“I said I was busy.” 

“Doctor. We need to talk.”

McCoy picked up his glass, took a long sip and slammed the glass down. A few droplets of liquid landed on his desk. “I’m not in the mood to talk.”

Spock lowered his voice. “Doctor.”

McCoy stood up from his chair. “Spock, I—”

“Have you wondered why the aliens forced you and I to kiss, specifically?”

“It’s obvious that they wanted to…humiliate you.” The emotion in the doctor’s voice tugged at Spock’s heart. “That’s why. They knew you were…stoic and….” McCoy studied his boots. 

“The aliens are telepathic. I could feel their constant attempts at access the entire time we were captive and they might have read something in my mind. Your emotions are often displayed right on the surface. It is quite easy to read you, just by looking at you. Since you do not have any mental blocks in place, the aliens were able to access the deeper recesses of your mind.”

McCoy scowled. “I can’t help it, I’m human.”

“They found out who you are sexually attracted to, Doctor,” Spock added.

McCoy’s head jerked. “Who I’m supposedly attracted to is nobody’s business.”

“Doctor, I am not as upset by kissing you as you might think. In fact, I am hardly upset at all.”

McCoy glanced up. “You’re not?”

“Vulcans do kiss on the mouth. Usually in private and as a precursor to sexual activity, but we do it.” 

“Oh. Learn something new every day.”

“And, I am only irritated at the fact that you and I were both forced, without our consent and in front of others, to act upon mutual—”

McCoy shook his head. “What?”

“When I touched you on the face and especially when I kissed you, I discovered your true feelings for me. They have been present for quite some time.” 

McCoy rolled his eyes. “I don’t know what your talking about.”

“Really.” Spock moved from the desk, closer to McCoy. “You do know what I am talking about. Since you and I are mutually sexually attracted to one another, it is logical that we enter into a romantic relationship.”

“What?!” McCoy sputtered. “What?”

“You and I could not choose the first time we kissed. However, in spite of things, it was obvious we both enjoyed it immensely.”

“Bullshit.”

“I know that I did. And I know that you did. What is done is done. However, all is not lost. You and I can choose the second time and the third and so forth.”

McCoy licked his lips. “Shut up, you’re talking nonsense. I’ll have you relieved of your duties, due to being psychologically unfit. They must have done something to you. Never heard you talk that way before. What’s wrong with you?”

“I am quite sane.” Spock got close enough to McCoy to smell the alcohol on his breath. “And I am confident we are in agreement, Leonard.” McCoy closed his eyes at that. “If you want me, come to my quarters in an hour. If you want me.”

Spock backed up to give the doctor room. In a quick move, McCoy grabbed for his drink. Suddenly the glass shattered in the doctor’s hand, splashing the amber liquid onto the desk. “Ow!” McCoy cried out. 

Spock immediately clamped his own hand over McCoy’s bleeding palm. He dragged the man from the office into the sickbay ward, locating a sterile cloth, then pressed it to the wound. 

“Leave me alone,” McCoy hissed, breathing heavily. He yanked his hand out of Spock’s grasp. “Leave me alone.”

Spock grabbed McCoy’s other hand, squeezed it, then released it. He turned on his heel.

“Get the hell out of my sickbay, you goddamned…!” McCoy shouted after him. 

 

**+1.**

 

“Ohhhh, shit…” McCoy moaned out. “Ohhhhh, shit.” 

“Mmmmm,” Spock said. 

Spock swirled his tongue on the underside of McCoy’s penis, then went up to the glans, then slid the hard shaft deeper into his mouth. “Ohhhh, keep doing it like that, like that, like that,” McCoy panted out. 

Their uniforms were in a jumble on the deck. Bed clothing torn off the bed. Boots laying askew in the bathroom. McCoy had shown up, ready for him, and they hadn’t wasted any time. 

McCoy spurted into Spock’s mouth, crying out as he did so. Spock swallowed then released Leonard’s penis as the man panted and moaned. 

Spock moved up to share a filthy, wet, post blow job kiss, sliding his tongue in. He broke the kiss, leaving a trail of spit. He flipped the doctor over onto his stomach, moved him up onto all fours. “Do you want me inside you?” 

“Fuck yes,” McCoy said. “Take me.”

Spock prepared the man for sex, lubricated himself, then pushed the head of his penis into the doctor.

They both cried out.

__________________  
the end.


End file.
